Psycho
by Phantom Stoffpuppe
Summary: When Miku Hatsune's relationship ended, she moved on, in hopes of having a better year despite the recent break-up and having constant problems at her house. Unfortunately someone has decided of adding more trouble into her miserable life and he's not going to give up until she's his. How will she handle her plate now? {AU, Rinto Kagamine x Miku Hatsune x Kaito Shion}
1. Prologue

**I give up, really I cannot prevent myself of stop publishing this. Please understand that my mind has it's own... well a mind of it's very own, like another presence resides within and they're in control not me. Plus my creativity has so many ideas that it fabricates the stories and I can't help but write them down, then continue writing until it's done. T_T**

 **I know, I know I promised of publishing the second chapter of my first story, but, augh! Please, please don't be mad or upset. I'm more angry at myself even more as self-loafing greatly. But I'll tell you that it's progress is almost done, just a pinch of it. Again, bear with me if you can. It may be worth of waiting, so please have patience, again.**

* * *

 ***Inhales deeply* *Exhales loudly***

 **Okay, now that's been settled, let's move on to the next subject, shall we?**

 **Hello, I hope you'll enjoy this story as I had the pleasure of writing it down. But if it's not to your liking, then get out and don't come complaining to me. It's my story and I'll tell how it is, deal with it.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

The ceiling fan whirling slowly, making silent, soft sounds…

Constant banging, objects being thrown harshly either to the wall, ceiling, or floor and crashing glass sounds echoes through the non sound-proof walls…

Anguish bellows of anger and lamented cries of despair follows throughout the entire house…

An eighteen-year-old female with long, thick locks of teal hair styled in a loose single braid—named Miku Hatsune—sprawled on her back of her twin size bed. She wore a worn-down orange T-shirt that's too large for her petite figure, so it became a mini dress since it reaches down toward her mid-thigh, along a pair of volleyball black shorts, and gray wool knee-length socks. Her expression appears to be blank since her mouth is formed in a straight line, but her long bangs overshadowing her eyes, preventing anyone to see her true feelings within them.

Lying beside her head on the right was an open book and what it appears to be a diary since a black pen was placed between the written pages. It seem as though the tealette had done this hours ago, considering the fact her left hand twitches every now and then, and obviously the open diary had it's white pages tainted with dried black ink permanently.

Yet there's something in the atmosphere of which had gotten more gloomier than before. It was nothing but silence for the next half hour. Not once had the tealette moved from her position, but continues to gaze endlessly at the whirling fan above. And below the main floor, the violent sounds had ceased long ago, only the sounds now are pitiful cries of a crying person, her mother. Though it doesn't concern her or any sorts of involvements, instead Miku had another problem floating around her head that's been bugging her for some time now, and she had a feeling it'll come into picture tomorrow at school. Letting out a scoff, she allows a small smile form on her lips, then a drop of clear liquid which appears to be a tear trails down the side of her face. Like I said before, her bangs overshadowing her eyes prevents anyone to see what she genuinely feels, but in this scenario, it's pretty obvious what she's feeling right now.

If there's one thing you should know about Miku, then it's her calm and cool façade she puts on while in public, but only around her house or whenever she's utterly alone, then will she allow to show her emotions. She despises the idea of friends, acquaintances, and strangers alike to witness her vulnerable state and she will not consult about her problems to anyone, let alone her close-knitted friends. She knows what their problems they're currently facing, so she sees no reason of telling, after all it's their not burden to carry, but her own.

She makes sure no one and I mean no one see what she feels, both physically and mentally. But everyone has a certain limit and she's no exception as her façade starts to break, but only tiny bits of pieces. Even though she still claims of being okay, there would be someone else watching and think otherwise at a distance. After all, there would always be one person who'll witness every little detail, even if we cannot see who. They'll be hiding in plain sight.

 ***~0_O_0~***

Outside very few neighbors out in the open—who live either next door, or adjacent the road—gave pitiful and worried gazes toward at a _certain_ house, knowing the tealette has evaded her mother's alcoholic rages and resides securely in her room until dawn. But among the outside neighborhood people, one in particular stood exactly in the middle of a vacant road, a tall silhouette overshadows the front property as the sun sets over his shoulders. His shoulder length locks of navy blue hair sway slightly against the cool breeze, but his narrowed, yet hollowed blue pupils eye out at the right-hand side of the house where the closed dark teal curtains behind a tight closed sliding window is located at. His gaze was blank with a straight line mouth, but clenching hard fists from his sides can't stop shaking as his shoulders tremble as barely attempting of control the fierce flames of anger roaring inside.

His name is Kaito Shion.

Quietly he lets out a shaking sigh as his breathing was ragged like he ran a marathon. But he quickly unclench his fist and sink his left hand into his black jacket pocket and pulled out a silver chain bracelet with very few charms attach. It's child size and childish itself too, but the bracelet meant something for this blue hair male, something that mixes the combination of personal and precious, and treasures it very well. Once he brought it to his face, his dark expression disappeared, like it was never there in the first place, then replaced with an adoration look and his quivering body ceased it's shakiness and quickly his anger dissolves into nothing.

He examined it closely, fiddling it around for a bit, then stop and look back at the house. He let another sigh, "Oh, Miku-chan," he began, "One day, I'll save you from that wretched person you call okaa-san. And when that day comes…" he trailed off, putting down his head forward wth his bangs overshadowing his eyes, then his lips form a smile, but not just any smile, a smile of which could rival Cheshire's, following his irises diluted into rather insane eyes, "I'll never let you go. No, instead I'll be your guardian." He proclaimed, "No, better yet, your lover. Yes, your one and only lover. That'll do anything you ask for, that'll be there for you no matter what, and that'll stay by your side forever." He ranted on, "But in return, all I ask is for you to return your love for me. That's all."

His arms wrapped around his body as if he's cold, though the weather was warm. He hunch a bit, making his body posture from a passerby's perspective that he's injured around the torso, but not. What they don't see is this young teenager boy has lost his sanity long ago and madness is what left swimming within his whole being. Now he has picked his victim and they won't be able to witness what future plans he has in stored for the pitiful Miku as tomorrow is just right around the corner. What's more unfortunate will definitely surprise them as they have no clue what more unexpected events that'll take place. They will not be prepared for it at all. So until then, the neighborhood will just have to enjoy their last day of peace. See, like I said, they're not prepared at all.

Meanwhile, Kaito lets out a soft eerie laughter that no one could detect, only himself since the neighborhood was rather oblivious, "Is that too much to ask for, Miku-chan?"

* * *

 **Word count: 1,207**

 **Go ahead, review, comment, or fave.**


	2. Chapter 01

"Hey, Miku-san," Rinto Kagamine called in an uneasy, yet serious tone, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, but his cerulean blue eyes told the tealette otherwise.

Miku stared at the blond boy with an omniscient face and blank teal eyes as if she knows what he's going to say next. "Sure," she answered in a soft voice, "But please be quick about it." She's referring that they have class to go to since the bell rang not too long ago.

The blond boy inhaled deeply and let out a sigh, "Okay here goes, I think we should start seeing new people."

Miku stayed silent as if she's encouraging him to go on.

"L-look don't take this the wrong way, but I still have feelings for you," he scratched the back of his head, "But it's not you, it's me." He sighed sadly, "I wanted to hang out with them, the popular group, ever since I've started here last year. But the problem was in order for me to join them was to break up with you." As he explain his reasoning, the bigger guilt swells up inside his chest, "They said that they don't want anyone who's a weirdo or plain." He looked down, not wanting to see her expression—neither her violent reaction which his rational mind argued back that she won't since she's not that kind of a woman—but he heard nothing. He raise his head up with a slight confused look on his face.

Miku simply stared back, then sighed, "I see," she looked down at her wristwatch and look up, "Well, then I guess that's the end of our last conversation, Rinto-kun. Or should I say Kagamine-san." She said in a cold voice which made Rinto flinch. "I hope you enjoy your new friends, then." She completely turned the opposite side, "Good-bye and good day." She stated as her legs move forward without glancing back or saying another word.

Rinto, who still stand in that one space, sighed and turn the other direction, not before wiping the single tear that was trailing down his cheek. He was too occupied in his thoughts that he didn't see someone walking by until he felt himself being slammed face down to the floor. He push himself up and started searching for the culprit, but it seems as if they slipped into the crowd of students, to never want to be seen. He stand up, brushing off any dust particles from his white uniform shirt, and proceeded to walk down the hallway, not before looking back to see the tealette as she made a quick right turn. Also his mind completely forgets whoever the person was shoved him, after all what's the point if he didn't have the chance of taking a good look?

He sighs again with a sad expression and starts walking once more. He shakes his head sideways and his expression changed blank. He didn't notice a girl walking up to him along with another one as their expressions seemed pleased to what he did. But deep inside, Rinto felt as if he made a biggest mistake in his life, like he just pushed away his only happiness. Now he's pondering if it really was worth it as he ignores to what the girls were saying, especially his older twin sister, Lenka.

All utterly unaware of being watch by a pair of cold, hollow dark blue eyes filled with malicious intentions from a distance. After hearing the break-up earlier, he was glad and angry at the same time. But it was anger he felt more after hearing Rinto's ridiculous reason and he did what he had to do. But it didn't satisfy him, no he felt he should've done something more personal level, yet he resisted that dark temptation. After all, it'll look suspicious of knowing Rinto's absence and his since it's a small town they live in and everyone knows everyone's daily lives. Sighing with irritation, he walks away and reluctantly letting go that dark thought, then started to focus more on the beautiful tealette, which strangely enough eases his mind and calms his emotions, and also brought a smile to his lips as he continues onward to his next class.

 ***~0_O_0~***

"What?! Are you serious?"

The green hair girl, Gumi Megpoid, looked at Miku with wide green eyes, who was reading a AP Chemistry textbook placed on top of the desk, as she continue to stare at her friend like she's a new species of aliens.

Miku nodded her head while her focus was still onto the printed words of a paragraph. "It's unexpected, right?" she asked, "Well to be honest, I'm glad that he did that,"

The green hair girl surprisingly gasped, completely horrified to those words.

"Yet at the same time, disappointed."

Now her expression turn into confusion, wondering what Miku meant by that.

"I mean, why does he want to be part of their group? Why in all places? What's so great about being popular?" she annoyingly asked.

The female greenette furrowed her eyebrows together, sinking those questions into her mind, and closed her eyes, "Hmmm..." her mind was now in a deep thought, trying to dig up more information on popularity, but sadly she couldn't find any other info since she too is in the unpopular category as her friend, Miku.

Miku eyed up her friend, seeing how her expression twisted with a frown, creased eyebrows, and closed eyes. She sighed and look back down, "Look Gumi-chan, don't worry about what happen between Rinto-san and me. It's all in the past, so let's move forward."

Green eyes appear open and before Gumi protested, Miku interrupted her once more, "And by moving forward, I mean–"

"Alright class, take your seats!"

"Mr. Davidson." she ended with the teacher's name.

"Okay, I get." Gumi stood from the seat and moved to her assigned desk, but not before turning her head back, "But let's continue our discussion during lunch, got it?"

Miku knew her friend very well that she won't let a topic like this go. She let a small smile on her lips and nod in agreement.

She faced back to the white board in front of her and started listening attentively to Mr. Davidson's loud and firm voice as he gives out instructions, before passing out the test. Blocking any thoughts of Rinto or any other unnecessary thoughts, also numbing her emotions for the time being. Though she may took it calmly, but deep down, the aching feeling of sadness lingers.

 ***~0_O_0~***

Meanwhile further down the hallway, Kaito had his hand supporting his chin as he tunes out what the teacher was saying. He found his notebook even more interesting as his other hand was holding a teal mechanical pencil that was moving as if something was possessing it. Soon the dark gray charcoal on the notebook paper gave a clear picture of what it appears to be a portrait of a female sitting what it appears to be her desk and her face was not on him, but the paper in front of her. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips were closed, giving the impression of having difficulties with the question or equation she's having trouble on.

While the blue hair male was finishing up the shading and erasing, he had a dreamy smile along his eyes sparking with admiration, then he spoke in a soft whisper, "I hope you'll do well with your test in AP Chemistry. After those endless night of studying for the past week, I'm positive you'll get an A+, Miku-chan."

He strokes at the finished sketch and continues admiring it at the same time, thus erasing every presence of his surroundings and drown more into his fantasies of Miku Hatsune.

 ***~0_O_0~***

By the time lunch rolls by, Miku was surprised how fast time went by as she made her way down to the rooftop with a bento in hand. Truthfully she despised the school's food, so she strictly made sure to eat homemade meals, because they taste much better. Sometimes if she's in a good mood, she'll make another one for Gumi, but that's _only_ sometimes if her mother doesn't come back home before exactly five o'clock.

She made her way up the stairway and open the door, where a slight breeze welcome her as she steps out and closes the door behind. There her bright, vivid teal eyes search around the perimeter until she spotted two blobs of green and brown hair sitting at their usual bench. She casually walk towards them and took a seat in the empty space between them, "So what exactly happen during gym Mei–chan?" she inquired while opening her bento.

"So you heard?" Meiko Sakine asked as she raised her eyebrow with a smirk.

Miku shrugs, "Well not in full detail from a little bird, except how you slugged Asano-san right in his face with a dodgeball. Can you inform more on that?"

"Well before I slugged that sucker, I was too focused on aiming at Lily-san and the next thing I knew was that I felt something smack my bottom which I swiftly turn around and see that rat wearing a smug smirk while holding a dodgeball to show that he's got my 'back', " her fingers showed quotation marks, ", which of course I immediately smack him good right towards the wall. I was filled with so much anger that I didn't care if he and I are on the same team. Heck, Mrs. Ishikawa saw that, but she didn't send me to detention. Instead she smirked in satisfaction at my direction and gave me a thumbs-ups. But afterwards everyone stopped playing and begged her if they could play some other games." She gave a scoff " Bunch of cowardly whiny brats is what they are. Yet they considered themselves all high and mighty."

Miku gave a empathic smile and shook her head, "Indeed." Her mouth took another bite of rice with her chopsticks, chewing for few seconds, then swallowing. "They can do the talk, but can't do the walk." She stated.

"But moving on to the next subject."

Miku looked at her brunette friend.

"Are you sure you're okay after the break-up this morning?" Meiko's wise reddish-brown eyes narrowed with concern as her lips formed a straight line.

Teal eyes narrowed back and moved to Gumi, who was sitting on her right side, which she gave a sheepish grin, then gaze at the other direction, "I'm assuming Gumi-chan told you?"

"Yes and I'm more concern about your wellbeing, because I thought you were happy."

Miku sighed and gave a reassuring smile, "I'm okay, alright? Beside I already seen this coming and like I told Gumi, I was disappointed that he wanted to join the popular group. Seen this day coming since middle of junior year. And it's been exactly since a year we dated."

Both Gumi and Meiko in unison gasp and gave a shocking expression.

They spoke, but in different volumes as same goes to they're choice of words.

"What in the world?!" Gumi yelled.

"What the fudge?!" Meiko vehemently greatly that it spooked the pigeons sitting on the roof and flew somewhere else, plus grabbing other students' attention.

Miku flinched and had her hands covering her ears, she gave both her friends irritating glares, "Geez you don't have to make a scene."

Meiko suddenly stood up and a menacing purple aura surrounds her, which of course made the other students immediately turn the other direction, "Ladies if you will excuse me, I have a parasite that is in need to be exterminated _permanently_." But before taking her first step, Miku's arm immediately latch on her wrist.

"Woah, hold on there Ms. Exterminator." Seeing Meiko stop, but didn't make no other movement, she continued on, "I know you want to murder Rinto, er Kagamine-san, but that won't make the situation any better. It won't make me feel any better either, so please just let it go. What done is done. It's all in the past now."

Silence was waving in the air, both girls didn't make any sorts of movements except their breathing as their chest moves up and down, and while Gumi sitting quietly as she witness this tension moment between her two best friends; hoping this won't turn from bad to worst.

Miku's stern expression with a hint of concern in her eyes still gazes at the back of Meiko's head and her grip hadn't slightly loosen up. She was determined of attempting to reason her best friend of not doing this, even though she admittedly to herself Rinto does, but not this extreme, otherwise there will be consequences Meiko will have to face that'll affect her reputation in her parents' eyes. That's why she doesn't want anyone dealing her problems, otherwise they'll get in big trouble, also it's too much of a burden. Perhaps it would've been better if she did slug Rinto for dumping her, but on the other hand she will get in trouble too, by none other than his older twin sister. So it's a lose-lose situation and there's no other options except this one.

 _'Why does life have to be this complicated?'_ She absently wonders.

Though the tense atmosphere still hangs in the air, it felt as if time had been longer, until Meiko finally gave an audible sigh, turn around, and sat back down. Miku then allows to loosen her grip and immediately lets go once she saw Meiko turning around. Feeling relieved, Miku turns her head to the concern Gumi and gave a reassuring smile once more, then turns back at Meiko and gave her a pat on her shoulder while talking, "Arigatō Mei-chan, I'm grateful for you caring nature, but you must understand of how it'll affect everyone in your surroundings, especially your parents. I know you don't give a rat's rear end for them, but please try to understand of how your family name stands. I know it can be irritating and tough, but please bare it a bit longer. After all, you, Gumi-chan, and myself only have this year of high school and before before know it we'll be going at the same college we have been planning of going since we started high school, so let's try to make the best and fondest memories and not linger in the negativity any longer despite how this school runs. Alright?"

Her smile still glued on her lips, but it completely was wiped out as her brunette friend unexpectedly gave a bear hug. To which Miku automatically accepted and mirrored her arms around Meiko.

"How could I ever be friends with you when you know what to say that pisses me off?! Do you think it's alright to do something like that?!"

A playful grin was formed and Miku chuckled at the empty angry questions Meiko threw at her, knowing she's not the type of opening up, like her, but more of a spitfire. So this is her way of showing that she cares. She pats Meiko on the back.

"Hey, don't leave me behind. I want to hug as well!" Gumi protested angrily as she joined in by hugging Miku from behind.

Miku's laughter grew as the tense atmosphere changes to more normal and at the moment she come to realize she being in the middle and her two best friends on both sides formed what it appears to be a human sandwich. _'And here comes my oxygen becoming shorten in the matter of seconds.'_ Her mind bemused of that thought.

But beunknownest to all three is the familiar dark blue eyes observing from afar, witnessing everything and heard every word, especially seeing the endearment moment when Miku and her friends are in a group hug. Feeling the warmth within him brought a small smile upon his lips as his longing gaze never left Miku's face. Then a familiar aching feeling came back to him which made his hand brought to his chest where the location of his heart is and clinching his shirt with a fist. He gritted his teeth as his eyes display the mixture emotions of longing, admiration, adoration, envy, obsession, and possessiveness.

Kaito being the lonely student he is, only continue to stare. Though his desire is overwhelming, he is still unable to approach his beloved tealette, and does what any typical stalker do, but he takes it bit further, more darker and bolder.

As he reaches for his phone from his back pocket, turns it on, then takes a couple of pictures to add his collection without being suspicious. He position his hand at a certain angle and moving his fingers animated as if it appears he's texting from a passerby's perspective, but instead he's taking picture, after picture, and after picture.

* * *

 **Word count: 2,920**

 **Go ahead comment, or fav, or both.**


	3. Chapter 02

**Chapter 02: Sometimes it's Better to Lean on Somebody**

After school hours has come to the end for the day, Miku took her usual routine towards home, but walks more casual instead speed walking.

Why would she speed walk, you wonder? Well that has to do the fact today is Thursday and right this time around, Miku's mother has gone away to one of her so-called trips with her other alcoholic buddies and she won't be back until either late Sunday night or mid Monday morning. That's why an unusual big grin sat upon her lips and her green summer lush irises sparkles with utter relief and happiness. Also a skip on her heels as she walks down the cement sidewalk. Plus this is one of those times she'll let her guard down since she doesn't care at this moment. But she may have taken it down earlier than expected as her senses didn't detect another presence of another human, neither did the spine tingling feeling of being watched. It was at this moment her mind had been overtaken by cloud nine and she's in ignorance bliss, but can you really blame Miku for enjoying the temporarily freedom? Of her sensitivity finally having a break and no longer sustaining her usual calm and cold façade, but to allow her sincere expression to resurface once more?

No, beside it's not her fault of living such a hostile neighborhood in a small town filled with two-faced people or despicable people in general. She didn't ask for this lifestyle, but if that's how the world works, then she'll have to do just like any other logical individual would do with common sense; survive and hope for the best in the years to come

She readjust her school bag on her left shoulder and continues walking onward without stopping or looking back, much to Kaito's relief as he resides behind a tree for few moments then stepping out when Miku was at a good distance. He proceed of following—or stalking—her once again, but in his word, only looking out for her safety. Beside he's in no rush to return his abode—let alone reasons—so this would be one of his attempts of catching Miku's attention. But what caught him by surprise was as he watches her standing in front of the four-way, she turn left instead going straight. Feeling curiosity coming in, he quicken his paste, turn left as well, then spots her teal hair and walked more casual in order to not look suspicious despite not many people out, but you can never be certain of someone observing your movements.

Kaito took in his surroundings and immediately his brain recognized what route Miku is taking and concluded that she wants some privacy after what happen this morning. Despite brushing it off like nothing, she does have feelings, but it's her stubbornness that prevents her to show her genuine expressions, so that is why Miku chooses of finding a isolated area where she'll release whatever that ails within her. Though Kaito maybe a stalker ( _observer_ ), the least he could do is have some respect of her privacy, so he decides to hang back until Miku is done with her pitiful cries.

Suddenly an idea popped in as his feet came to a halt.

What if Miku's mind was too muddled that she may _accidentally_ bump into him? That way he'll be able to witness her blank expression and silence, which he'll give a concern expression and ask if she's okay, then apologize on his behalf, and hopefully that will give Miku a reaction.

What happens if she has nothing to say? He'll talk patiently to at least get her comfortable until he'll throw in a question of concern for her health.

But if she denies saying nothing's wrong? He'll just go with the flow of her lies, but tells her he'll escort her back to her home, which she may reluctantly accept. But in the end, it'll be worth it as he's coming up with ideas of trying to make an actual conversation with her rather than ears-dropping her chitchats with one of her best friends, or both, or having students who are complied in giving details of her in classes they have with her, thus keeping it in a notebook.

Ah, his heart begins to flutter of thinking that plan. He give a confirmed nod and proceed of going to a nearby cafe, where he could see the view of the local park and entrance to the forest—where Miku has gone to—and wait patiently.

 ***~0_O_0~***

Though Miku maybe happy of her mother being away, but it doesn't mean she'll completely forget what happen today ( _exactly as Kaito predicted)._ She's just as human as the rest of us, and anytime we're physically or mentally injured, we—some people—don't show it, instead we either suck it up or cry in a corner. But in this case since Miku's a girl, she'll do just like any other females will do once they're relationship is tarnished, cry her eyes out. Beside isn't it better to let it all out rather than keeping it to yourself, thus damaging your mentality?

And that's what she did, once her feet takes her into the deepest part of the forest in a local park, then stop and she listen carefully to be certain no other human beings are around beside her, and proceed of raising her head, holler out in the most antagonizing cry, then allow tears cascading down like waterfalls. She dropped down to her knees, having her head down and her hands lie limp upon the soft earthly soil, where it began forming a fist that grabs more or less handful of the soil while trembling.

At this very moment she doesn't care. She doesn't care if anyone finds her. She doesn't care if they see her in a pitiful state over a boy. She doesn't care how much time has past. She doesn't care her mother is away. She doesn't care all the voices telling her to move on, or things happen for a reason, or life is worth living.

 _Screw that!_

Whether she said it in her mind or actually shout out vehemently. It doesn't matter now.

 ***~0_O_0~***

Meanwhile Kaito is at the verge of grabbing the silver fork and jab it directly into this ditzy pink bubblegum hair teenybopper's baby blue eyes as her mouth babbles more utter nonsense. In what she attempts acting flirtatious just only aggravates Kaito as he simmers in irritation and anger, it disgust him greatly. Even giving a poker expression, it has no effect to the female to back away, no it only intrigues her of trying harder to get Kaito at least speak.

That is until the young female adult with shoulder-length light brown hair tied in a ponytail and glazing golden honey brown eyes march over, grab the back collar of the pink bubblegum hair girl's uniform, then drags her away as she could easily see what the blue hair male wanted to do, also ignoring whatever useless complaints coming from the the pink bubblegum hair female's mouth. Beside he's not the first of wanting to strangle the dimwit and peppy Sakura Watanabe. But she made note of bringing a plate of a slice of strawberry shortcake as an apology later.

Yes, Sakura better be grateful of her fellow employee, otherwise Kaito would've done something violent that none would ever witness or become a witness, because he'll ensure that no _one_ dares notify to the police.

But for now, he's thankful of the light brown hair female dragging the pink bubblegum hair teenybopper away as he finally is able to continue gaze at the glass panel and taking a sip from his cup of cappuccino.

Which thankfully it didn't take any longer than ten minutes as his eyes immediately spots teal hair, bringing excitement through his veins as he jumps out of his seat, leaving more or less amount of tip and his drink, thus exiting the café without noticing the same light brown hair waitress standing couple feet away with a plate in her hand.

Yet none of those matter, no what matters is the plan. Yes, nothing matters to Kaito more than using this chance of interacting with his obsessive love interest after so many years of stalking her. It was very few moments he's ever interact with her, those simple moments of bumping into one another, small greetings, and even small chats. But those aren't enough, no what he feels is craving more and more. Aren't we all such greedy human beings for the things we desire and just gotta have?

I believe so since Kaito is already running ahead as he passes people and rushes down another street, then taking a shortcut through an alley, until he's right where Miku should be walking down. Cue on the approaching teal hair as she comes in closer and closer, but instead of looking up, he sees her gaze down the concrete sidewalk, which of course brought a small smirk before it disappears to a blank look as if it didn't exist in the first place.

 ** _BAM!_**

Though it was a collision, there wasn't enough force to push him, but he still back away a few steps to act as if it did have an effect on him. His dark blue eyes observe Miku as she almost lose her balance, but her legs were immediately straighten and her head lifts as her teal eyes meets with his and shock was detected. Just like he predicted her facial reaction and the silence, his face turn a concern expression.

"Oh my, I'm sorry right there… Hatsune-san. I didn't see you walking, guess I should be aware of my surroundings instead blaming it on the other person, huh?" He scratch the back of his head and his lips turn a small smile, in order for her to be convinced.

Which it did as her stiff body relaxes, but still she remain silent and her eyes hidden behind her bangs, so he couldn't tell what she feels. But nonetheless he still continue of making her relax around him and sustain the excitement he feels to maintain his facial expression.

"Why don't I do something to show I'm sorry?" He asks. "Oh! How about I take you home Hatsune-san?"

It's obvious how it impact her greatly, on her part, since she doesn't recieve any kindness of sorts from strangers, after all they live in an environment that is not so friendly. Let alone common courtesy or manners. But after silently observing his actions and surprisingly knows her name, she concluded he's not anyone of these people here, yet still kept her guard up. So she lift her head, revealing sober teal eyes and gave a nod. Then a feeling of familiarity came as she studies this male's features, which cause her voice to blurt out without realizing it, "Do I know you? You seem very familiar."

His smile grew friendly and gives a nod.

"Yes, I attend at the same school as you are. Also we're in the same grade, but we only have two classes together. That why we don't meet eye to eye as often. And my name is Kaito Shion." His tone gave the impression as if speaking a child whose confused with the words being spoken by an adult.

Her eyes widens in realization, "Oh, Shion-san!" She expresses as that name finally clicks in, "Now I recall very few memories, but they were just little moments we made contact with one another, nothing more." Her lips form a small smile.

He could feel the atmosphere lifting, yet his hands balled into fists, "Then can you recall any other memories from a long time ago? Like from your childhood years…?" He asked shyly, but hope was hidden underneath that tone.

 _'Now why would I remember that long?'_ She wonders, _'Perhaps he's implying that we known each other during that time period, but to be fairly honest… I cannot remember at all… Not since of my fatal accident.'_ She lets out a sigh and her facial expression turn grim with regrets in her eyes and nods her head sideways.

Seeing his eyes filled with disappointment and his smile falters a bit, but before he speaks, she cuts in, "I'm sorry, but whatever memories I must've shared with you has been faded to nothing after my fatal accident of a hit and run when I was only nine." Unconsciously her right arm reaches toward the side of her head and tenderly touches that one spot, "It was a major blow for me that I was certain it was the end. But somehow the doctors were able to revive my unconsciousness and save me from coma as well. Once I came around, only my uncle from my dad's side and her niece visited me that day. Of course after our little celebration, the doctor came in and he asks how much I remember. Which obviously I know who I am, who are my families and extended families, my identity, etc."

"Then he asks about the bracelet. I asked him what bracelet and he pointed down, which I followed and found the bracelet he's asking about. It was a charm bracelet alright, but I had no clue on where I got it from, so I thought perhaps I got it because I like the charms and the style. I don't know, so I told him where and he had that skeptical look, but accepted my answer more or less. But after couple weeks of recovering, I was discharged and sent back home. Then from there I was living my life."

While Miku was explaining her side of the story, Kaito felt so distraught and horrified of what she went through, his facial expressions harden out of concern and once she finished, he quickly latches his arms around her body and brought her more closer to his. Much to Miku's surprise, it affected her body as it stayed paralyzed, because again never in her life a stranger would be this sympathetic, let alone a fellow classmate.

But nonetheless, she accepted his unexpected hug as her arms slowly wrap around his torso with hesitation. Yet it's too bad her memories erased _him_ from her life, otherwise she would've understood why his grip was tightening or him purposely approaching to her in the first place.


	4. Chapter 03

**Ugh...**

 **Finally! It is done! Chapter three is finally done and over! And the best part, it's two pages for one long chapter.**

 **Please enjoy it. I put in all my best. Oh, if there's a grammer mistake, please don't hesitate to inform me unless you happen to make a different suggestion of how it should've happen that changes the whole thing for me to publish this story in the first place, (unless if it made any sense) otherwise I will not be happy.**

 **Now it's back to the drawing boards for the other chapters. Great. *Faints facefront and automatically slumbers away***

 **...Zzz...**

* * *

 **Chapter 03: Just Like Another Day (Pt. I)**

 _*Beep! Beep! Beep! Be–*_

 _*Click!*_

A tired groan was heard, following groggily random mutterings until Miku finally shoved her covers away, rather reluctantly lift her upper body upward, functioning her hip area to make her legs swivel the side of her bed where her bare feet touches the carpet floor. Of course her body doesn't mind the sudden lingering cold air as it is not affecting her in any way, only rubbing her eyes with her closed fist casually to wear off sleepiness and lets out a loud yawn. Her teal orbs rolls toward her digital clock—located at the side of her bed—reading 5:01 in neon green glow.

She stands up and walks out of her bedroom with ease since sunlight is already pouring in from small cracks of closed curtains from the many windows down the hallway and heads straight to the bathroom, where she will refresh up as the door closes behind.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, she comes out with a neutral expression and now awakening eyes as she trots back to her room, where she puts on her uniform that considers a white button-up blouse, black thin leather ribbon to tie as a bow around the collar area, blue plaid knee-length skirt, and black ankle socks. As perusal her hairstyle consist a pair of twin tails while her front bangs hangs over her forehead. No makeup required since she sees no reason of putting paint on her face. Once she has everything on, she quickly set her bed neatly, then rush out of her room with her dark blue school bag in hand.

Going down the fair amount of stairway to the main floor, she went straight to the kitchen, immediately gathering cooking tools and ingredients to make herself a simple breakfast she had in mind: a sausage leek omelette with the side of toast and orange juice.

As she flips her omelette, her mind did a rerun of the events from yesterday of the heart-wrenching breakup with Rinto Kagamine to being comfort by her friends, then another comfort from (surprisingly) a fellow classmate after she wallow her tears somewhere. There a ping of wariness hits her gut—which was very strange because usually she feels this unsettling feeling whenever something bad will happen; a forewarning, or a bad omen.

Lips turning a frown, eyes narrowed in suspicions while setting her food on the table, as her mind analyze this confusion. During her confrontation with Kaito, a rather sudden pang of the same unsettling feeling sends her nerves tingling, like she should've ignore him and continue walking onward. Telling her to stay away from him and he's a bad person to be around with, but rather than listening her instincts, she swallowed whatever this peculiar fear for Kaito Shion, and utterly ignores. She tried reasoning herself that Kaito Shion is no dangerous person, after quietly observing his behavior, she could see his genuine concern for her and see that he truly cares; no ulterior motives or concealed intentions. But still, why is her instinct telling her otherwise? And why did he hug so tightly? But more importantly, why did he ask if she knew him?

Pondering and thinking hard of that question, she tries picturing the familiarization of his cobalt blue hair and navy blue eyes, but nothing pops out of any recognition towards any of those features, let alone a name and voice.

She sighs, shakes her head and decides to let it go for now. _'Beside why think it over on an empty stomach?'_ Her mind bemused on the question.

Cue on the loud growling sounds and her nostril already inhaling greedily of the aroma of breakfast. Her eyes beheld the omelette before her and come to realize she's sitting down. Without any hesitation her arms move automatically of grabbing the silverware and digs in her food, which soon afterwards her stomach completely satisfied as she wipes her mouth with a napkin.

Swerving her head upward to the kitchen clock, reading to be 5:27.

No problem, she still has half hour to kill. She gathers her now dirty dishes, place them in the sink, grab two bentos, and proceed of making herself and Gumi's lunch.

 ***~O_0_O~***

After double checking everything off her mental list, she left her abode and sets off towards school. Automatically her mind goes over today's agenda since it happens to be Friday. Two of her classes has an upcoming daily pop quiz, a deadline for an English essay on of the famous authors she drawed from a can by her English teacher, and now trying to advert Rinto as she possibly could. Yup, nothing new, just a strict reminder for herself. Even though if that familiar dull, aching feeling persist inside her chest. _'No, don't you dare go that pathetic route, try thinking of something else. Even though its your first love, it can be hard to not forget it completely. But still, you have to remain strong-will.'_

She lets out a scoff and add a sad smile on her lips.

"Even now I cannot seem to forget my infatuation. But in time, I know sooner or later it'll fade, and I'll finally be able to move on. After all, I'm just a high school student, so I shouldn't let this put me down." She stated, "Yes, that's right. I'm still a teenager, so snap out of it, it's not like the end of your world just because some boy dumped you." Slapping both sides of her cheeks few times, she shakes her head, and proceed of walking onward once more with her poker expression and determination twinkling in her summer lush eyes. Now feeling motivated, she picks up her walking speed and readjust her shoulder bag, then firmly clutch onto it.

Yet one small part of her still aches, but she completely ignores it.

 ***~O_0_O~***

From where she resides is not very far from the school she's attending. Only a twenty minute walk for several blocks, but if she were to take the abandon ally a block away from her house, that would've shorten the distance and there's no such a thing as traffic, also saving exactly five minutes. But then again, she wouldn't be persuaded by the ally being vacant, because anything could happen if she ever were to be encounter while traveling by. After all, this town's reputation is neither good, nor bad. Yeah, there's no need to risk your life and innocence of taking the supposedly vacant ally.

After arriving at the school front gates, something unexpectedly latch it's arms around her neck and feeling her body being reeled into another body.

"Well good morning sweetheart!"

If it weren't for a familiarity of a certain female's voice, she would've automatically kicked them right at the shin. Her head turns and meets with a pair of brownish-red eyes sparkling with mischievous. A sweet grin grew on Miku's lips as she gave a vengeful bear hug in return with a need of a childish revenge.

"H-hey! No ne-need to squ-ueeze the life o-out of—me!" Meiko choked out as she tries breaking free from Miku's grasp.

Miku feeling satisfied, release Meiko and still having the sweet grin with her eyes close.

"Yeesh." Meiko heaved, "And people calls me… a brute." She had to catch her breath before finishing her sentence while giving a playful sneer.

Opening her teal eyes, Miku chuckles.

"And a good morning to you Mei-chan."

"Um, is this your normal way of greeting each other?"

Miku turns and her eyes widens in surprise of seeing Kaito standing at the sidelines. Never in her mind she would've come across him this sooner. Of course this familiar unsettling feeling returns, but Miku once again ignores it, because she has more important things to do right now, and that's questioning him.

"Oh, Shion-san. I didn't expect to bump into you so soon."

Kaito scratch the back of his head while giving a sheepish smile, "Well after yesterday, I decided to hang out with your group from now on, so I asked Sakine-san here," he tilts his head to Meiko, ", if it's okay to wait for you. But in her words, "greeting" " he place quotation marks in the air, ", you since you happen to love the surprise attacks she gives you."

Shooting Meiko a quick irritated glare, her facial turns back being neutral to Kaito, "Ha ha," she laughs monotonous, ", please take my word of advise when I'm telling you that whatever Mei-chan says about me are nothing but falsely informations, but if she mentions leeks, then believe that fact, okay?"

"Hai, Hatsune-san." Kaito gave a nod.

"So once again, Miku-chan tamed yet another dog." Meiko cheekily remarks while giving a smirk.

Miku gave an irritated growl, "Right, moving on to the next subject. You said you and Shion-san were waiting to ambush me, right?"

"Yeah…?" Meiko's answer was more of a question.

"Then where's Gumi-chan? I don't see her anywhere." Miku's head swerve around in search for the carrot-loving greenette.

Finally it dawned to Meiko, "Oh, Gumi-chan texted me before you got here. She said she caught her little brother's illness yesterday and now resting at home. She also said don't worry, I'll be back on my feet before you know it."

"I see." Miku nods in understanding.

"So for now while Gumi-chan is recovering, Shion-san here is her temporary replacement." Meiko gesture her thumb at Kaito.

Miku gave a deadpan expression.

"So Megpoid-san is sick?" Kaito asked, ignoring Meiko's joke.

Miku turn towards Kaito, "I'm afraid so." She lets out a sigh, "And here I made another bento for her, now it's all going to waste." Disappointed was heard in that tone.

"Then why don't you give it to Shion-san here?" Meiko automatically suggested.

"What?" Miku look at her with wide eyes.

"I mean it be a shame to leave the food you made go to waste, also he mention earlier that he escort you back home, so why not give it to him as a thank-you gift?"

Miku look back at Kaito, "You told her?"

He nods his head yes.

Miku looked back at Meiko, then at Kaito, and right back at Meiko and Kaito once more; only to have her gaze stare straight ahead and sighs. It's not because she's mad or irritated, but more exhausted at the moment. She feels her brain is going to roast any minute, despite only for the day to still be in the morning hours.

"Hatsune-san?"

As if snapping out of a trance, or deep thinking, her teal orbs swerve to meet dark blue ones, but more like a dark abyss despite the iris being dark blue, but then again she could see that there's no lighting of sorts. On a more close introspective they appear to be hollow and lifeless despite Kaito living and breathing. It's as if he's more dead inside than alive. Now that made her body shiver inwardly.

"–sune-san?"

"Hatsune-san, are you okay?"

Kaito's waving hand made her eyes blink and shaking her head while mentally slapping herself to be easily enchanted of dazing off elsewhere. Miku meets Kaito's gaze once more, but more focused.

She gave a small sheepish smile, "Ah, my apologies Shion-san. Guess I didn't get enough sleep, looks like my nightly study habits must've finally caught up with me." Her mouth allowed this white lie to be heard, in hopes of convincing enough to make him believe.

Much to her relief, he nods in understanding, but hasn't turn his gaze away, much to her displeasure. But again, she made an attempt to not let it affect her as much.

In the background, Meiko closely observes Miku and Kaito's actions and displaying sorts of emotions. What she notice is Kaito's more through keen observation to his reaction when Miku stared right at him. She happens to catch that twinkling light in his dead eyes, which it made her entire body shivering from head to toe. An uneasiness feeling settles upon her, while her throat felt tight, and she began questioning of why Kaito Shion is affecting her in such a negative way. It was like she dislikes him already. Though they only just met, it seemed her disliking doesn't approve him, not in the least. It was similar what Miku's feeling of uneasiness, but more unpleasant.

She felt running away while dragging Miku along. Just grabbing her arm and take off until they're at a safer distance. Then try avoiding him as the best she could, try persuading Miku to do the same, and never speak to him again.

Clenching her fists, she realized her overprotective vibes is tingling once more, giving a her these negative thoughts about Kaito Shion, and you know what? She believed them. Not once in her entire life had any of her instincts deceive her, so naturally she complies of following them once again. Yet, she automatically knew it won't be easy, but she'll just try to risk it. So for now, she'll only observe him, watch his movements and reaction, until she discover his true colors, even if it kills her. For now she'll continue acting friendly and casual as she could without making any suspicions.

 _Bong! Bong! Bong!_

The automatic chortles of the bell rang through Meiko's ears, making her snap out of her deep thinking, and looked at Miku and Kaito. Whom they both heard the bell as well.

She gave a goofy grin, "Well, looks like we won't be seeing each other until lunch, right?" She didn't wait for a reply, "Better best be heading off or the daughter of the devil will make the class even more of a living nightmare. See ya!" She takes off running.

Now just the two, Miku glance at Kaito while her mind reminiscing of his crestfallen expression yesterday, creating a lump of guilt in her chest, which she lets out a sigh and calls his name.

"Shion-san?"

To which he responded quickly and looked at Miku with such attentiveness in that tender gaze.

"About yesterday… I was wondering if we could walk to class together…? You know… for the sake of rebuilding the friendship we had a long time ago." Her eyes shift back and forth and she scratch the back of her head out if nervousness, also out of habit.

A soft smile formed on Kaito's lips as his face lits up while the fluttering feeling swells greatly in his chest, yet he fought off the forming of a blush, to only leaving very faint pink tinge on his cheeks, "I be much obliged, but we don't sit anywhere near each other unfortunately. And if it's no trouble why don't you call me by my first name?" His voice allows his words to go smooth without any stutters, which he secretly gave himself a pat on the back of his small accomplishment.

Which in return, Miku gasped. This was rather an unexpected turn of events despite being in the morning hours for her. Her mouth automatically opens, but she shuts it, because it clicked that since they were friends in the past, they should call each other by their first names. Yet this is really an affective surprise on her part due to her cold nature and high maturity, she was unable to make any other friends among her peers, because they're either two-faced or just right down despicable. Never in her life she would gain a friend whose existence was wiped clean after her accident. Imagining how awful it must've been on his side of the story, of not having any sorts of clue to where she had gone, heck she must've forgotten to even write a simple letter to let him beforehand of informing of her whereabouts and wellbeing. Gosh, thinking more of this brings even more guilt-trip in her already stressful life could take.

She suppressed the urge of groaning and maintained her posture.

In quick realization she wasted time of deep thinking once again, which resulted without thinking once more of grabbing his arm, then drags him inside the main school building. What's only spinning her mind is now dealing of mending her past friendship, thus more questions arises in her mind to how she'll have to explain this to her current best friends. Gosh… why does life have to be so complicated?!

Yet in Kaito's part, he's finding this somewhat amusing, but sadden the fact now Miku has yet another problem to be solved without any conflicts of sorts. Then again, he was happy the fact Miku was actually touching him, wrapping her delicate, small hand to his wrist without being bothered of physical contact. But it's too bad Miku couldn't recall any memories since the unfortunate accident had done it's damage, yet it was very fortunate at the same time on his part. Because he could take this as an advantage of alternating Miku's past, fabricating the story from his own perspective, but he has to take it very slow and steady. Like carefully carving out of a huge block of marble with each crack of pitching out unwanted stones until the artist's image of a perfect sculpture has been created into reality.

Yes, it's going to take some time for this plan to succeed flawlessly, but in the end he'll have Miku in her most vulnerable state to automatically accept his undying love confession without any questions, then they'll be together just as they should be. She would have to rely on his reassurance, his loyalty, but more importantly his dependency. Yes, turn no one but him and him alone.

Inwardly he felt a smirk, but still kept his innocent smile as they walked casually next each other. Passing by other students and have no reasons to speak since they find silence peaceful.

But at the corner of Kaito's eye, he spotted a familiar blond hair that his hand quickly latch onto Miku's arm and quicken his pace, which Miku, herself, was inquired by this unexpected move. She simply raised her eyebrow, but nethertheless allowed herself to be taken away. Beside his vine grip is impossible to escape anyway.

What she didn't fully comprehend is that if she stray her gaze on her right, she would've noticed him standing in the popular group alongside with his despicable twin sister. And she would've noticed Rinto's piercing cerulean blue eyes staring right at her with the aching heart-wrenching feeling of guilt and his eyes swimming with the same emotion as well. But instead her gaze is at the blue hair male, still questioning his current motive at this very moment.

Which it brought more conflicting thoughts to Rinto and more questions raising inside his mind. Even though he should try avoiding her, but could not bring himself to do so. Even now his longing gaze still observes Miku as she disappears the next corner of the hallway corridor.

* * *

 **Word count: 3,284**

 **Go ahead, review, comment, or favorite, or all at once.**


	5. Chapter 03 (Pt II)

**Chapter 03: Just Like Any Other Day (Pt. II)**

By the time the lunch bell rings, Miku automatically gathers her books and leaves the classroom until she reaches to her locker, and proceeds of unlocking the combination number, then grab the two bentos she made one for herself and her friend—who unfortunately caught the common cold, so she's going to give it to Kaito as a thank-you gift for escorting her the other day (suggested by Meiko). On the side note, she somewhat hopes it'll trigger the long lost memory, or so claimed by Kaito Shion himself. Which she still unable to reminiscence those memories after the incident with her head a long time ago. Her eyebrows knitted together with her gaze stare at the tile pattern floor below as she makes her way to the rendezvous point: the school roof.

A low irritated growl escapes from her mouth, 'If what Shion-san stating is true, then why am I having a hard time believing him? I mean he's proven enough that he's not joking around and shows genuine concerns for my wellbeing. He even stayed alongside with Mei-chan to wait for me at the school front gates. So why does my instinct tells me otherwise? Seriously this nagging feeling will not go away.'

"How vexing can this get?" she ask towards no one in particular, though the loud chit-chattering of students utterly drowns out her voice, it doesn't matter if they heard or not. She simply shook her head and picks up the paste to head up the school roof with more determination in order to ignore these doubtful and suspicious thoughts of Kaito Shion.

Not noticing a pair of cerulean blue orbs observing from a distance. Watching her every move and reaction with amassed guilt swelling greatly in his already broken heart.

 _'Is this what I honestly wanted in the first place?'_

 ***~O_0_O~***

Opening and closing the metal door, her feet strode onward to the familiar area, but instead seeing a blob of green hair, she sees a blue. Feet getting closer and closer, she saw Kaito's head swiftly turning around and spots her, bringing a small smile to his lips as a greeting.

Meiko cram her neck sideway and also greeted the tealette, "About time you finally showed up!" Though it's not what a greeting, Miku knew Meiko has a weird choice of words, but the underline is that she means well.

Miku plump down in the middle and turns to Kaito with a bento in hand, "Here."

Kaito look at the bento in awe, blue eyes glistening of what his beloved Miku is giving, then grabs it, "Arigato Miku-chan." His voice filling with so much sincere, it doesn't take a genius to know that he's down right infatuated. Especially Meiko as she quietly eyes on Miku and Kaito's interaction towards each other, but mainly Kaito's. So far Miku doesn't understand of why this is such a big deal to Kaito due to her low IQ of romance (due to her oblivious nature), but who could blame her for growing up loveless, gaining very bit of knowledge on romance (and being dumped unexpectedly)? Let alone knowing the true beauty of pure love?

Turning her head back to her lunch, she takes another bite of her egg tamagoyaki while pondering how she would continue spying on Kaito without noticing her presence at all.

Meanwhile Miku–beunknownest of her friend's concern–open her bento, grab her chopsticks, and eats her homemade meal.

Kaito opens his, revealing to be penne pasta with the mixture of small pieces of cooked white chicken, diced tomatoes, small pieces of what it appears to be leaves and onions. That's the main dish, so when his dark blue orbs noticed the side dish it was diced strawberries mixed with blueberries and the second is cooked broccoli. He ripped the wooden chopsticks that were stick together, picked the pasta, and eats it.

Chewing slowly, his eyes suddenly widens, glistening like jewels, and he makes a hum in satisfaction of tasting his beloved's cooking. Who knew she cooks very well?

Once he swallows, his head turns to Miku with a bright smile, "Ne Miku-san, you didn't tell me you were a chief!" He exclaimed.

Miku look at him, rather taken back of his complement, only to rub the back of her neck out of habit, "Well, I wouldn't call myself a chief, I mean it's only natural I can cook at least decent."

Kaito shaking his head in disagreement, "Nonsense Miku-san. Stop trying to be modest! This is one of the best meals I've tasted in my life!"

Anime sweat-dropping at his answer, Miku only sighs and gave a small grin, "If you insist. I swear you act like Gumi-chan right now."

She nor Meiko noticed his grip suddenly tighten when she mentions her friend.

"If she were here now, she would say the same thing too. And probably go on saying she wishes…" Miku being unaware of her words affecting Kaito in a rather negative way instead the opposite since she meant as a compliment as her voice drowns down from his ears. Of course not to mention, his tolerance is range between little to zero, it's no wonder he's acting like this. Yet he's using every ounce of his being to keep his posture in check in order for not anyone notice his sudden change of attitude, especially around his beloved Miku. No, he still needs to keep this act up until Miku will truly accept him.

 _Only him and his obsessive intentions._

With that in mind, he slowly inhale air, letting it run inside, then exhales out the anger and jealousy, only to leaving him now calm and stable. Then proceed of taking another bite of the pasta.

"Speaking of her, I'm going to visit her after school—aside the homework I promised Mrs. Watterson have given me. What about you Mei-chan?" Miku's neck turning to Meiko as she waits patiently for her answer.

Meiko still chewing her food only shakes her head sideways until couple moments later she swallowed and looks over at Miku, "Can't make it. I gotten detention again."

"That's not surprising there, but which teacher or student did you unintentionally had anger?"

"Remember ol'Saito?"

"Yeah?" Miku answered rather bemused tone.

"Well…" Meiko paused to look both ways and she stared at Kaito in a serious way, "Oi Shion-san, you promise to not utter a word to anyone?"

Kaito paused midway of eating the broccoli only looked at Meiko with a inquiring look, "Tell someone what?"

"Do you promise?"

"Promise what?" Kaito asked since he wasn't paying any sorts of attention between the conversation Meiko and Miku, rather he was on cloud nine.

Miku gave a small smile, "Just say you agree Kaito-san."

His lips were open as if he wanted to question more until he stop himself, then he turns to Meiko and spoke with hesitation, "Yes, I promise I won't tell a soul. Beside I have no one else to chat with beside you two."

Meiko giving a scoff, "Alright I believe your word for now."

"So…?" Miku egged on, curious what her friend has to say if it involves that teacher.

Meiko turns her gaze at Miku, "Remember how he gives us a hard time with one of his criticizing lectures as we're doing that stupid one page essay on why this generation sucks?"

Not one of her greatest memories despite being a goody-two shoes, he still had everyone writing that stupid essay, not to mention being rude and downright cynical. A grimace expression appeared as her mind reminiscence the memory back in freshman and sophomore year, then she looks back a Meiko and giving a nod.

Her reddish brown eyes twinkle with mischief as her lips turn into a coy smile, "And do you recall of how much loathsome hatred we, the students, bear towards him and wishing how something bad would happen to him?"

Giving another nod.

"Well couple students–alongside yours truly, have gathered together last week and coming up with a greatest plan we could've thought of, then proceed of doing this today. First we arrived in his class earlier, placed some clear glue that sticks on his chair, switched his coffee with apple juice mixed with sugar and baking powder, and placed vegetable oil where he position his feet so he'll slip down with a great big fall!" She exclaimed excitedly as a joyful laughter follows.

Miku giving a smile and shakes her head, but gives a giggle to what else shenanigans her friend has done in the past. Its not the first, nor it'll be the last she hears from Meiko, she bet this will go on and on as long as she lives. Well, that's something to hear from once they're both out of high school and living out their own lives. Suddenly a vivid image appeared in her head of the newspaper headlines or social media headlines… Dear God help Meiko if she ever gets more in deeper trouble than she already is now.

"Well what happened next?" She asked, anticipating if the trick worked or not.

Meiko still having a huge grin, allows a couple of chuckles to exit out of her system, then continues on with her story, "Once everything was set in place, we proceeded of quickly exiting out of the classroom and casually walk in again—just to make it not suspicious—then taking in our assigned seats and wait patiently for him to come in. From there I'm sure you already knew what will happen, right?"

Miku giving an ominous look with a grin, "It doesn't take a genius to figure this puzzle out, unless if they don't know you that is." She answered, "But how did you end up in detention after all that? Did one of the students ratted you and the others out?"

"Actually it was him that choked up one student."

"Let me guess, one of the ill, faint-heart students?"

"Bingo. Dang it, if any of us known he was one of the coward ones, we would've shooed him off." Meiko comment.

"Figures, since Saito is known for his supposedly intimidating aura and cold authority."

"Heh, unless if either you or myself manage to get under his skin, for being smartalics, or just plain blunt, right?"

Miku giving her friend the sideway look, "Well mainly you since your hardheaded nature competes very well with his prejudice personality." She stated.

Meiko nodded her head in agreement, "True, but doesn't that apply towards everyone else's?"

"No." Miku automatically said without any hesitation. "Because majority of us are nothing but bunch of brainless idiots whose weapon is our big mouths." She added.

Meanwhile Kaito being placed in the backgrounds—despite being seated between two friends' conversation—he simply eats his lunch, not minding any of this at all. But kept in mind of what kind of person Meiko Sakine is, now he received bit more information, placing it into his knowledge bank. While chewing, his eyes trails at the side where Miku is sitting much more closer without any realization that he could faintly feel her breathing kissing his skin. He clenched his fist as he forcibly restrain himself preventing to cause anymore actions that may make his Miku and her friend very uncomfortable, thus ruining this progression he's been working on since yesterday. But it yet proved futile as Miku's lips was still moving and her breathing still aims at his face, so to take a quick action he stands up and walks around Miku to sit the other side of her as she automatically moves closer towards Meiko.

Suddenly one of his main six instincts alarmed him, made his posture stiffen, but still he continues eating, just to be sure no one notice his odd actions. Then as casually he craned his neck towards the bright blue sky with some clouds in a variety of shapes passing by to make sure he's simply acting of enjoying the beauty for only ten seconds before lowering his head down, swerving to the complete opposite direction and there immediately his cerulean blue gaze spotted the target. Which only result of dulling the irises in his eyes even more darker and having a cold malicious intention as his lips formed a straight line.

What he's witnessing is standing in the far distance, at the side of the small building that's the only entrance of the stairway, underneath the shadows is none other than his beloved Miku's ex-boyfriend—Rinto. Which he could see where his gaze is staring at and automatically Kaito greatly disapproved, already setting a death wish upon him. Yet he couldn't help but wonder why Rinto is here.

But before he further questions himself, a small tap from his shoulder brought his attention as he quickly swerve his body back to its original position and gave all his attention at Miku.

"Yes Miku-san, what is it?" He asked.

She blink, "I asked what are your plans after school. Because I figured, " she placed her hand at the back of her neck, "of using every little chance I get, we could at least hang out or chat, you know."

His lips automatically formed a joyful smile with pleasing eyes, "Nothing important, but if that's not a problem of coming along with you of course."

Miku was actually stunned for a few moments before shaking her head a little and a small smile formed, "Great, then there's no problem of tagging along."

 ***~O_0_O~***

In the meantime, at the distance where Kaito spotted him, Rinto's narrowed cerulean blue orbs has been observing the small trio, watching their interactions with one another and hearing chortles of laughter ringing in the air and how their lips moving towards one another, causing his already guilty heart ache even more pain. Now pondering, he was starting to regret his decision, becoming the most ridiculous choice he's be far ever made in his young life. To make even more worst is that mainly–or he should say halfly it was the pier pressure from society and partly his older twin sister fault. Now that unintentionally caused more pain as his mind continues to gloom over this situation.

Yet at the same time as his eyes witness a rather strange interaction between Kaito and Miku, it somewhat dulled that guilt, causing many questions rising quickly inside his mind. Mainly the questions were aiming at Miku, because not once did she acted like anything that. Despite the awkwardness they went through (himself and Miku) she didn't act embarrassed or… this bashful either. The only times he recalls was either when Meiko or Gumi teased them, that's it. Of course not to mention how much her cheeks were turning rosy anytime she's around the blue hair male, like she has a crush or an attraction on him, the kind you have on someone you just met, a love at first sight kind of gaze. Of course for Rinto he comprehend that since he harbor a crush on Miku at the beginning, so he knew that expression very well.

Knitting his eyebrows together, Rinto felt something odd going on, I mean this isn't like Miku at all. She wouldn't act anything like this at all, not even the slightest considering how awful this town's reputation stands with despicable people residing. So therefore it brought a theory that perhaps the blue hair male must've met Miku once upon a time, because it must make perfectly sense of her sudden change in attitude.

If so… then why does his insides become quinsy and disturbed…? Like something was more than feeling off…?

Just like that, the school hours are finally done and everyone was heading home, except the extra hours the school system put into play for the encouragement of students who wanted to do more activities. Of course for Miku, there's nothing interesting in the variety of clubs or sports in that manner, except the main logical reason is the constant fear of her drunken mother whose temper isn't exactly stable, nor endurable. So that's why she heads straight towards home to avoid that dreadful conflict every school day without fail aside those distractions of hanging out either one of her friends, or both. Though it sounds like a difficult lifestyle, yet she somehow manages it through after all those years.

Except this time around her mother wasn't anywhere in town or home, therefore she could finally relax and take her time to her friend Gumi's abode and walking back home without having to limit her time hovering over her head like a personal mini cloud.

Which is why she's waiting ever so patiently for her new–er should I rephrase her old friend from her forgotten childhood years at the front gates as many students were passing by. In order to pass the time she decided to pull out her favorite paperback novel given by her late aunt, but before her hand could proceed of digging in her school bag, Kaito suddenly burst out of the front entrance double glass doors with his bag slipping off from his shoulder as he tries placing it back to its original position while running like there's no tomorrow.

Inwardly she's amused as an eyebrow was raised.

Few moments he arrived at an arm's distance away from her, breathing bit heavy after using that startling energy boost, and rearranges his bit messy attire back to his original version.

"So mind telling me of why you were suddenly rushing here like you were late for an important conference meeting?" Miku asked with a hint of playfulness.

Kaito slowly getting his normal breathing rhythm gave a sheepish grin and lets out a chuckle towards Miku's question before allowing himself to calm down in order to answer.

"Ah, the art teacher, Ms. Tachibana was discussing the next art project that went overtime. I swear, sometimes I think she's doing that intentionally just so she could see our anticipation of leaving, watching us becoming fidgety or impatient." He explained.

Miku gave a hum, "I know what you mean."

"So forgive my tardiness." He stated.

She waved her hand, "No, it's fine. I mean aren't we all at least late for not arriving the exact time or deadline?"

"Unless we have a good and rational reason, then would you excuse the other individuals who either thinks nothing that important or just plain lazy?" Kaito asked with a raised eyebrow.

Her teal orbs narrowed, "Point taken."

He gives a grin.

"Anyways moving on the next subject, are you ready to head out?" She asked.

He bobs his head up and down twice, "Yes."

"Alright, I'll just lead the way and you follow behind. But I'm uncertain of how Gumi-chan would react once she sees you." She comments.

"Fine with me." He stated.

"Let's go."

They both went their merry way.

 ***~O_0_O~***

By the time they arrived Gumi's house–after Miku unlocks the door with the key the family entrusted her with–they were greeted with the Megpoid's family dog suddenly springing toward the first person that happen to stand at the entrance doorway, which was unfortunately Miku, but right before she was about to be pounced, Kaito swiftly came to her rescue as he quickly grabs a hold of her arm and reeling her toward him where he secured her from the danger. But Miku rest assured him that the dog just loves to greet everyone like that, which did not impressed him, yet he reluctantly lets her go, ignoring the aching feeling of longing before riddening it and went inside after Miku with the dog tailing behind.

They went straight to her room, which was upstairs, and Miku was right when Gumi spotted her along with him, the first thing that popped out of her mouth was if Miku already found a replacement, to which Miku playfully smack her upside the head and stating such an awful comment, but it must've been the flu messing with her already crazy brain. Gumi simply laugh it off as Miku gave a smile before handing her homework assignments that Gumi overdramatize of teachers are nothing more than robots or that the entire school system only wants for us becoming like them, or something like that along the line. Then they talked for a good hour with the occasional short conversation from Kaito before he left to open the door for Gumi's little brother, and coming back upstairs again. Then they said their goodbyes with "Get well soon." comment as Gumi stated boastfully she'll be better tomorrow, and both Miku and Kaito then left the Megpoid's residence.

As they were walking side by side of a concrete sidewalk leading to Miku's abode, nothing but peaceful silence between them since there's no point of chattering up a storm all the time. But technically speaking Miku, herself, pondered ever since they left her friend's house to whether or not she invites him inside for a visit, but quickly to go against it, seeing how she already pulled him enough from his house and his family time, not to mention the wreckage her alcoholic mother left behind of the main floor wasn't exactly an appealing sight for a house guest to see. So with that thought going down the drains, a sigh escaped from her lips when her gaze fixed upon three neighboring kids playing the front yard as her eyes trails to the front porch where the mother instantly recognized Miku and gave a friendly wave, which Miku in return gave a small smile and mimic the mother's action before walking away. Sometimes she wishes of going back to those innocent, good old days before the catastrophe of horrible tragedies came into her life.

Meanwhile Kaito has been staring this whole time while relishing the sweet, quiet atmosphere and walking beside her. He knew Miku wasn't talkative as he wasn't himself, so this something he doesn't mind, yet if only she were to accept him holding hands and standing more closely, then it would be a blissful moment he cherished so greatly. Ah, just thinking of that beautiful scenery, he couldn't wait for them to be together once she fully accepts him; just as it was meant to be. But if anyone dares to intervene… oh, he wouldn't hesitate of eliminating them in the most brutal and inhumane way that you wouldn't dare thinking of.

Although, he still have some concerns over Rinto Kagamine. Whether or not Rinto was aware that Kaito has been observing his behavior lately, yes he's been keeping an eye on Rinto this whole time. He's not some oblivious idiot to not witness Rinto spying on them occasionally or seeing his guilty expression with that sick feeling of longing in his cerulean blue irises. Wasn't he the one breaking up the relationship in the first place for some useless popularity, just as his younger twin sister told him to do? What happen to the satisfaction of that selfish desire? Why is he even looking back in Miku's direction again? Is he wanting to rekindle the relationship again? …Does he still bore romantic feelings for Miku…?

…That filth. That pathetic, filthy, idiotic barbarian! How dare he!?

Instantly it clicked in his mind as his hands curl into tight, clenching fists as his demeanor begins to darken with his head hanging low as his front bangs covered his eyes. Thank goodness he was walking slightly behind Miku, otherwise she would've noticed how peculiar he's acting at this moment, plus she's way deep in her own world to noticed anyways.

Oh Miku, how long before your instincts on that boy were right on the money? How long before you noticed the red flags? But more importantly, how long before those forgotten memories will resurface?

* * *

 **Word count: 3,965**

 **Review, favorite, or comment, or all at once.**


End file.
